civlistfandomcom-20200215-history
Commonwealth - Shopside
Shops Last Updated: 5 Feb. 2015 Important Information Location: -2800 +3000 Linked to the CIC Requires invite to group for access (especially long-term access) Public factories available for group members (most notable: ore smelter) Commonwealth Bank --6 Redstone Dust - Redstone Ore-- --3 Iron Ingot - 2 Iron Ore-- --16i - 1d-- --1d - 17i-- --2 Coal - Coal Ore-- --8d - 3 Diamond Ore-- The Etherium Cult Shop 4 Cobwebs – 1d Thorns 3 Enchanted Book – 25d Knockback 2 Enchanted Book – 25d 16 Mossy Stone Brick – 1d 64 Gold Blocks – 6d Protection 2 Enchanted Book - 25d 2 Endstone - 1d 16 Cracked Stone Bricks - 1d 128 Pozdol - 1d 16i - 1d 1d - 18i 4 Redstone Lamps - 1d 16 Chiseled Stone Bricks - 1d Diamond Sword - 1d Diamond Helmet - 1d Diamond Axe - 1d 2 Diamond Pickaxes - 3d Diamond Chestplate - 4d 2 Diamond Shovels - 1d Diamond Boots - 2d Diamond Leggings - 3d (Many Books Upstairs - About 2d per book, 10d per porn) Colin's Shop --Diamond Pickaxe - 2d-- Diamond Sword - 1d Diamond Axe - 2d Diamond Helmet - 3d Diamond Chestplate - 6d Diamond Leggings - 5d Diamond Boots - 3d --Emerald Block - 4d-- 2 Cow Egg - 1d 64 Rotten Flesh - 2i --64 Cactus - 2i-- --1d - 64 Raw Fish-- --3i - 64 Sand-- Splash Poison Ext. - 5i --Regen Ext. - 2d-- --Strength II - 2i-- --Strength Ext. - 2i-- Fire Res. Ext. - 2d --Speed Ext. - 2i-- --Splash Health II - 6i-- Pourke570's Pearl Shop 16 Ender Pearls - 4d IXMART --Emerald Block - 4d-- 16 Ender Pearls - 4d 64 Obsidian - 1d J-Mart --64 Carrots - 1i-- 64 Melon Blocks - 4i --Silk Touch Diamond Pickaxe - 20d-- Diamond Chestplate - 4d Diamond Boots - 2d 64 Nether Brick - 10i 64 Red Mushroom - 2i Pufferfish - 2i Clownfish - 5i 128 Rotten Flesh - 1i 64 Cooked Salmon - 15i 128 Nether Wart - 1d --64 Arrows - 5i-- Diamond Pickaxe - 2d Diamond Sword - 1d 64 Oxeye Daisy - 1i --64 Pumpkins - 10i-- --Unb3 Prot4 Aqua1 Diamond Helmet - 30d-- Unb3 Prot4 Res3 Diamond Helmet - 30d 128 Stone - 1i --Unb3 Eff4 Silk1 Diamond Pickaxe - 25d-- --64 Obsidian - 10i/1d-- Emerald Block - 3d/25i/2 Gunpowder --128 Wheat - 1i-- Royal Shop of EPICUS Black Wool - 5i Gray Wool - 5i Brown Wool - 5i --White Wool - 4i-- Light Gray Wool - 5i Pink Wool - 5i 64 Leather - 1d --64 Spider Eyes - 2d-- --256 Sugar Cane - 1d-- 64 Steak - 1d --64 String - 1i-- 192 Oak Logs - 1d 192 Acacia Logs - 1d 192 Jungle Logs - 1d --192 Birch Logs - 1d-- --192 Spruce Logs - 1d-- 192 Dark Oak Logs - 1d Scuwr Industries --64 Obsidian - 1d-- --32 Glowstone - 1d-- --64 Netherbrick - 1d-- --16 Netherquartz - 1d-- 64 Gravel - 1i CarSowrds's Shop --Emerald Block - 4d-- --XP Bottle - 1i-- --12 End Stone - 1d-- --1d - 320 Vines-- --1d - 128 Melon Blocks-- --1d - 128 Dandelion-- --Ghast Tear - 2d-- 1000 Stone - 1d 192 Hay Bales - 1d (Many Miscellaneous Enchanted Diamond Items) White Dwarf Iron Works 64 Cactus - 4i (1d for 4 stacks) 64 Netherwart - 4i (1d for 4 stacks, 5d for 26 stacks) 64 Clay Blocks - 1d (5d for 6 stacks --1d - 128 Clay Blocks-- --64 Obsidian - 1d/15i-- Coal Block - 2i (7d for 1 stack) Anvil - 21i (5d for 4) 64 Charcoal - 2i (1d for 9 stacks) --64 Dark Oak Logs - 5i-- Iron Door - 4i (--1d for 5--) --Minecart - 3i (1d for 5)-- Bucket - 2i (1d for 9) --2 Shears - 3i-- 16 Iron Bars - 3i (1d for 128) Iron Helmet - 3i Iron Chestplate - 5i Iron Leggings - 5i Iron Boots - 3i Zedudcisum's Shop Diamond Sword Smite IV - 4d Diamond Sword Smite IV KB II - 5d Diamond Sword Smite IV Unb. III - 5d --Diamond Pickaxe Eff. IV Unb. III - 22d-- The Abyss 64 Netherwart - 1d 16 Acacia Logs - 4i Kahuna Log Exchange and Supplies --Diamond Pickaxe - 2d (9d for 5)-- --16 Glowstone - 1d (3d for 64)-- --64 Packed Ice - 1d-- --64 Quartz Block - 9d-- --64 Quartz Ore - 6d-- 64 Acacia Logs - 7i 5i - 64 Acacia Logs --64 Jungle Logs - 5i-- 4i - 64 Jungle Logs --64 Spruce Logs - 7i-- 5i - 64 Spruce Logs 64 Oak Logs - 7i 5i - 64 Oak Logs --64 Dark Oak Logs - 6i-- 4i - 64 Dark Oak Logs Havok's Potion Shop --Splash Health - 5i-- Splash Poison Ext. - 4i --2 Strenth II - 3i-- Slowness - 3i --2 Speed Ext. - 2i-- 2 Speed II - 2i Coftheo's Shop 32 Arrows - 1i (2i for 64) Emerald Block - 4d 128 Rotten Flesh - 1i 16i - 1d 1d - 17i 64 Tall Grass - 2i 2 Mossy Cobble - 1i Gold Sword Bane V Loot III Unb. III - 7i Gold Sword Loot III Unb. III - 4i Gold Sword Bane V Unb. III - 3i 64 Bones - 4i (1d for 5 stacks) 12 Endstone - 1d Saddles - 40i each Power I Bows - 3i each Tall Flowers: - 8 Sunflowers - 1i - 8 Rosebushes - 1i - 8 Peonies - 1i - 8 Lilacs - 1i Rekvia's Shop --2 Diamond Swords Enchanted - 2d-- 12i - 64 Spider Eyes Staten Farms 4 Carrots - 1 Stone --8 Sugar Cane - 1 Stone-- The Shopside Reader's Nook --16 Ink Sacks - 1d-- --64 Leather - 2d-- --64 Paper - 15i-- 64 Feathers - 10i Cow Egg - 2d (Four Books for sale at 3d each) civcraftmafia's Shop 64 Glass Pane - 6i --64 Charcoal - 3i-- --Gold Ingot - 1i-- --Gold Pickaxe - 1i-- --Gold Axe - 1i-- --Gold Sword - 1i-- --Gold Helmet - 1i-- --Gold Leggings - 1i-- 64 Dirt - 1i 64 Gravel - 1i --64 Double Stone Slab - 1i-- --64 Stone Brick - 1i-- --64 Stone - 1i-- --128 Cobblestone - 1i-- Foul Farms Exports Saddle - 6d --Horse Spawn Egg - 4d-- Rykleo's Shop --128 Ice - 1d-- --128 Packed Ice - 1d-- 64 Rotten Flesh - 1i --27 Stacks Brown Mushroom - 5d-- --16 Ender Pearl - 3d-- 64 Obsidian - 1d Netherbrick in the Wall Diamond Sword - 1d Diamond Pickaxe - 2d Diamond Boots - 2d Diamond Leggings - 3d Diamond Chestplate - 4d Diamond Helmet - 3d Emerald Block - 4d